Always Expect the Unexpected
by LittleMissDarkside
Summary: Rick Grimes is failing his classes. His teacher, Daryl Dixon, offers to help him get better grades. He did not expect any of this. Rated T for language. Crossposted on WordPress and AO3 under the same pen name.


**Hey, guys! Again, I went A.W.O.L. over here again. The Teen Wolf fandom sucked me in again. Anyway, as a peace offering and a little gift for the New Year, I'm giving you a TWD fic. I've always seen Rick being the teacher, and Daryl as the student. I decided to change it up a bit. So, without further delay, here you go! This is unbeta'd as always.**

* * *

Rick stared at the door on the right side of the classroom. It was almost time for lunch, and he was starving. Rick wanted to bolt out of that room. He had nearly overslept and missed breakfast. He knew his Mama was going to give him the business over not eating properly, but it wasn't his fault. Last night, Shane dragged him out for a night with the guys at the bowling alley. After they had a good time, he ran into Lori, and that turned into a shit storm. She started to yell at him over hanging out with the guys more than her and about rumors she had been hearing. He broke up with her before she could start something else and went home.

If he could make a lucky guess, he'd say he had gotten home at eleven that night. He had snuck in through the back door, hushed his dog, and tiptoed to his room upstairs. He had bypassed his parent's room and hustled into his. He had stayed up for another hour, cramming for Mr. Dixon's English test when he finally fell asleep.

He had woken up after his alarm finally shut off. He jolted up and stared at the clock. _8:00 _passed over it, and Rick's eyes shot wide. He jumped out of bed, nearly tripping over his covers and running to the bathroom down the hall. He was going to be late for school. _Again. _

His parents had already left for work; his mother was a nurse, and his father was the Sheriff's deputy. He took a quick shower, got dressed in his _Zombieland _tee shirt, black jeans, and heavy boots, grabbed his book bag and coat, and ran out of the house. The door slammed behind him, and he was pounding the pavement.

That brings us back to his English block. It was the last class before lunch, and the last core class of the day. He was ticking down in his head the minutes till he was free to go and pig out on the crappy lunch in the cafeteria. It could be fried dog crap, and Rick would still eat it. Well, maybe not that, but he was hungry as all hell.

"Mr. Grimes?" his teacher said from the front of the room. The teenager was snapped out of his trance and looked at Mr. Dixon. His teacher was a gruffy, Southern man that lived in the middle of nowhere with his brother. Everyone knew who Merle was because his many arrests were all over the news. The school board saw this and nearly fired Mr. Dixon. The school fought for him, though. He was the best English teacher they had, and it was apparent in his students' final grades and test scores. He wasn't too bad on the eyes either.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon?" Rick replies when he saw that everyone was staring at him.

"Are you day dreaming back there, son?" his teacher asks him. Rick doesn't know how to answer that. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. All he knew was that Lori was smirking at the fact that Rick could get detention for daydreaming, Shane was snickering, and Andrea and T-Dog were looking at him like they were concerned.

Rick cleared his throat and answered, "Um, no, sir. I'm sorry it won't happen again. Sorry."

"Alright, now," Mr. Dixon smirked. "That better be a promise." His classmates snickered and laughed at him. When they had calmed down, he went back to explaining Roald Dahl's _The Landlady _as a part of the short story unit. Rick sunk into his seat as everyone turned back to the older gentleman. His face felt hot, and he knew that he was blushing. Rick secretly had a crush on his teacher, and the way his teacher had just looked at him wasn't helping.. If anyone found out, especially Shane, he wouldn't be able to live it down.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the bell sounded and dismissed them. He was the last one out the door when Mr. Dixon stopped him.

"Rick, may I speak with you?"

"Sure, Mr. Dixon," Rick said unsure. "What's the problem?" He was seated in one of the desks up front that was directly in front of Mr. Dixon's desk.

"Your parents called me yesterday," he starts. "They say that your grades and attitude have been slipping." Rick gulped. His parents weren't lying. Rick was in his sophomore year and grades were really important. Everyone was fighting to get the best grades possible, so they could go to senior year, graduate, and then go to college. Rick was a smart boy. He has had amazing grades his whole school career, and they just started to decline this year. He started dating Lori, but that turned sour. Shane was not the best of influence either. Plus, the many lectures he got from his parents put more pressure on him. Slowly but surely, he was taking all his frustrations out on his grade.

"Yeah," was all Rick said. He could hear the amusement in Mr. Dixon's voice when he replied.

"Alright," he smirked. "I want you to meet me at my house tomorrow." Rick's head shot up. That was the last thing he expected to hear. He thought he was going to get referred to the school's tutor, Mr. Glenn Rhee. He even thought there was a lecture somewhere in this conversation. Rick did not expect to be asked to go to his teacher's house in the middle of Shittown, Nowhere.

Rick babbled, "Isn't that fraternizing with the students? I mean, how am I going to lie about this to my parents.?"

"I don't know," Mr. Dixon answered truthfully. "Get that Shane kid to cover for you." He smiled and took Rick's breath away. A blush crept up the teen's neck and face.

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven." He dismissed a confused Rick. There were some questions that he wanted answered. Why was he going to Mr. Dixon's house? Why didn't he just get referred to the tutor? Why did he have the weirdest boner right now? Rick walked to the lunch room and sat at the table he shared with Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, Maggie, and Amy. They gave him strange looks when he sat down without a tray. He had been complaining of hunger since this morning, and he wasn't eating any of the chili-cheese fries that were for lunch. They shook it off and let it go, giving him the occasional look down to see if he was alright.

They didn't know about the weird boner Rick had under the table. That was most definitely for the best.

* * *

"So, man, what was up with you at lunch?" Shane asks. "One minute, you were bitching about being hungry, and then the next, you weren't even looking at a burger. What happened?" They were at Rick's house, watching Hostel and eating popcorn. Shane had stolen a couple of his dad's beers from the fridge at home and was chugging his. Rick had barely touched his. Shane had been watching him throughout the day. He would glance at his childhood friend in Mr. Greene's Agroscience class and nearly stared at him in Mrs. Peletier's Health Class.

"Can I ask a favor?" Rick replies, not totally answering his friend's question.

"Yeah, shoot," Shane replied, taking a swig from his beer.

"Cover for me tomorrow night, will yah?" he asked. Shane stopped and gave him a weird look. Rick was a straight edge type of guy besides the drinking. He never lied; he was easily trusted. Whenever he did lie, however, there was a major reason behind it.

Shane smirked, "You and Lori are going to do the deed, aren't ya'll?" They had been dating for almost a year and a half, and it was about time. Rick grimaced and shook his head. He nearly choked on the popcorn. He never wants to sleep with Lori.

"No, yah fucker!" he hissed. "I'd drop dead before do anything like that. It's none of your business who or what I'm doing." Shane's eyebrow rose. _So easily offended, eh?_

"Okay," he chuckled. "How in the hell am I going to fool your parents? Your pops is the Sheriff's deputy!" Shane had one hell of a point. Rick hadn't really thought about that. He'd been so distracted today; he barely remembers a thing he learned today. Hell, he might have even forgotten his own name. All he thought about is what Mr. Dixon wanted with him. And there goes that boner again. He sat a pillow in his lap and scowled at his friend.

Rick hissed, "I don't know. Go out and fuck someone, go get faded, or just walk around to the song _Dust in the Wind_ while contemplating life. I don't know! Just cover my tracks!" Shane leaned back to get away from his friend. Whatever placed that horizontal stick up Rick's ass was really important. His best friend was testy and on edge. The only time where Rick would be stressed was during SOLs, and those weren't for another six months.

"Alright!" Shane yelled. "Damn! I'll help your ass out!" He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He gave his friend a look before turning back to the movie. "If I was stupid, I'd think that you were fucking one of our teachers with the way you're acting." Rick eyes shot wide, but he didn't look at Shane. He had learned many things about the teenager next to him. One, he was vulgar. Curse words were for emphasis. Two, he was somewhat shitty. He had been neglectful lately. Yeah, they had been friends since childhood, but that did not mean that he was fully loyal. He had his moments, but that was about it. And last but not least, three, he could read Rick like a comic book. These eighteen plus years of being friends had come to his advantage. Because of Shane's fine deduction skills, Rick has learned a thing himself: How to school your expression to be indifferent.

"Okay, I am saying this with the upmost confidence in you," Rick started to say "but that is the dumbest thing you have ever said!" Rick cackled and got a punch in the arm for all his troubles.

Shane made a face, "You think that's funny, huh? Well, I'd bet your parents finding out that your sneaking out will be fucking hilarious." Rick stopped laughing. He wouldn't? Would he?

After a tense few seconds, Shane busted out laughing. His face was red, and he had tears in his eyes. He pointed at Rick's startled face. There was relief in their somewhere.

"You should have seen your damn face!" Shane snorted and snickered. "You look like you had just shat yourself, Grimes!" Rick had to admit. There possibly could be a little sauce in his underwear.

* * *

Rick drove down the road in his pickup truck. Daryl had given him directions to his house on the back of his book report for _The Picture of Dorian Gray. _He stuffed the report into his book bag just so he could remember to bring it to Mr. Dixon's was driving down a dusty, old road and being thankful that he had all terrain wheels. He drove for about a half hour until he came about a farm. The old mailbox in the front had the last name _Dixon _on both sides in stick on lettering.

When Rick pulled into the driveway and killed the engine, he took a deep breath. He jumped out of the truck and went around to the back of it. He grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and ran to the porch. He rang the bell and swayed from one foot to the other. He was nervous about this. What if they got caught? He would surely get Mr. Dixon fired and earn the wrath of his parents and the seventy-five percent of the student body that happened to want to jump Mr. Dixon's bones. He was so deep in thought, Mr. Dixon had to clear his throat to get his attention. Rick jumped when he saw his teacher.

"Um, hi, Mr. Dixon," Rick mumbled. He looked his teacher up and down with nearly saucer-like eyes. Mr. Dixon was in a sleeveless plaid shirt and a leather vest. He wore blue jeans and heavy, worn boots. Rick gulped at the outfit. _This is not the time to get a boner, Grimes, _he scolded himself. He was using every trick in the book to make his hard on go down, but it was no use. _Just stay calm, and it will disappear._

"Don't call me _Mr. Dixon, _kid,"his teacher grunted. "I'm just Daryl for right now. Now, come in and sit." Rick gulped again and pushed past Daryl. The Dixon house was cozy. It has a lot of family photos and souvenirs. It was the complete opposite of what Rick had expected. He didn't expect much, but he made a few guesses.

He sat himself down on the couch in the living room. It was like the rest of the house. There were family pictures and little heirlooms. It was the typical Southern home. An old rocking chair sat in the corner of the room with a cushion on the seat and a quilt slung over the back. The coffee table was short and had a white, linen cloth over it. There was a fireplace that was shut up and locked. A crossbow sat on the mantle above the fireplace. It had a few chips and some bolts next to it.

"Like the crossbow?" Daryl said when he returned to the room. Rick flinched, and the older man chuckled. He sat down a glass of _Dr. Pepper _down in front of Rick and sat down a cup of coffee on his side of the table. Rick turned to his bag and pulled out his Ace folder. He turned a few pages before he landed on the unit they were studying.

"Woah, Rick," Daryl said, taking the folder from Rick. "We're supposed to be studying school work not your extracurricular." Rick had been a part of the school's ACE team since he started high school. He was their star member and had won the district and state championships for four years straight.

"Well, yeah I know, but our next competition is Friday, and it's the state championship." Rick mumbled. He was looking down at his hands to avoid Daryl's gaze. The older man had been staring at him the whole time they've been sitting there. To distract himself, he reached for his drink and brought it to his mouth. He was going to take a sip when Daryl's hand stopped him. Rick's teacher maneuvered the glass from his hand. Daryl started to move closer to Rick's lips. Rick stared at the man, his breathing picking up quickly.

When their lips met, it was chaste. Rick had never kissed a guy before. Yeah, he liked to joke that him and Shane had made out a couple times, but that was all talk. He hadn't even thought of Shane that way. This wasn't like Lori's kisses. Kissing her was too gentle, and her lips were too soft. She always wanted to rush into French kissing. With Daryl, they were rough and chaste.

Daryl's lips moved over Rick's still ones. After he got used to the feel, Rick kissed back. He licked at the seam of his teacher's lips. Daryl opened his mouth quickly and let Rick's tongue invade his mouth. The older man tasted like whiskey and coffee. It was rich and so addicting. Lori always tasted like expensive lip gloss and breath spray. It felt better kissing his teacher than his ex-girlfriend. _His teacher?!_

Rick jumped back. He his chest heaved up and down, and his eyes were saucers.

"What?" Daryl asked, his lips red and thoroughly kissed. If he didn't know that this was wrong, Rick would jump the older man and kiss the air out of him.

"I expected to, um –"

"Be tutored by me?" Daryl finished.

Rick gulped, "Yeah. I expected to get work done." He let out a strained breath. This was bad. It was very bad and illegal.

Daryl snorted, "What's the number one thing that the suspense genre has taught you? You would know if you weren't staring off into deep space in my class." Rick had to agree; he had been distracted a lot. Lots of crap had him in a fix, and school suffered. That's partially why he was at the older man's house, having his English teacher's tongue down his throat.

"What?" Rick said stupidly. Daryl smirked and leaned in for another chaste kiss. He pulled back and smirked.

"Always expect the unexpected."

Rick sat back again, "But why are you tutoring me?"

"Would you have rather had me send you to Mr. Rhee?" Daryl asks. He sensed the conflict in Rick. On one hand, Rick wanted to say _Hell Yeah! _On the other, however, he would want to ride his English teacher like a Harley Davidson.

Rick replied, "Why didn't you send me to him?" He didn't entirely answer Daryl's question. That made the older man snort.

"Kid," Daryl smirked, "I don't think you would like to walk in on Glenn fucking your friend Shane into a wall." Rick gave a confused look. Mr. Rhee and Shane? No, that can't be possible. They haven't really been in each other's presence. It was only that one time in sophomore year when Shane went to be tutored. He came to school the next day, complaining that his knees were sore. _Oh._

"Yeah," Daryl laughed, reading Rick's mind. Those were mental images that Rick didn't need. He sat there, wondering what he could possibly do. He was already at Daryl's house, and they were nearly bordering on an illegal act. He couldn't do anything worse. The teen shrugged. What the hell? It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it.

After thinking for a moment, Rick pushed Daryl back into the couch. He hopped into his teacher's lap and smirked. He dove in for a passionate kiss. This time it was a lot of tongue and teeth. Daryl nipped at his lips playfully. Rick moaned and continued to kiss his teacher.

This wasn't so bad.

* * *

That Saturday, Rick and his team won the state championship in Macon, Georgia. They came back with an awesome reception. Everyone was patting them on the back, and they got high fives from the jocks. Rick was no longer failing his grade, and he was seeing Mr. Dixon. They were happy and managed to keep their relationship secret. Rick would pick on Shane about knowing that he was sleeping with a teacher. Shane couldn't school his look like Rick could and blushed beet red. _Jackpot._

"Mr. Grimes?" Daryl called out. Rick snapped out of his daze. He looked at his boyfriend who was standing at the front of the class.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon?" Rick answered back, fighting not to smile.

Daryl smirked, "Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't stare off in my class?" Rick nearly snickered. Lori was ready to make fun of Rick, Andrea and T-Dog gave him a look, and Shane winked at him. He knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry, sir," Rick smiled. "It won't happen again."

"I hope it doesn't. There will be repercussions the next time you do," Mr. Dixon responded. The class ooh'd and snickered at them. They were just waiting for Rick to get in trouble. They were all snapped out of their laughing when the lunch bell rang. They gathered their stuff immediately while Rick lingered for a while. Shane fist bumped him and left for the cafeteria. That left Daryl and Rick alone.

"Hey, Rick," Daryl smirked. He was sitting on the edge of his desk. Rick smiled at him and grabbed his book back. "Do that again, and I might have to spank you." Rick moaned and walked up to his lover. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his deeply. His tongue was immediately forced into Daryl's mouth. The teacher's had started at Rick's neck. As the kiss progressed, they moved down south. They ran over Rick's back and stopped at his ass. Daryl gave Rick's ass a nice squeeze. His eyes went wide when he felt something was missing.

Daryl pulled away and stared at Rick. "No underwear?" Rick smirked and winked. Daryl's smile slowly turned into a grin. He leaned into his teacher again and nipped at his ear. Daryl moaned, and a smug look spread across Rick's face. He pressed his lips against the shell of his ear and whispered.

"Always expect the unexpected."


End file.
